Uh? What's Happening?
by Determine Artist
Summary: During one of Keroro's take over the world meetings, Tamama finds himself struggling to keep himself awake, until he notices some weird things happening.


**Author's Note:** Warring, unlike my last Keroro Gunso fic, this fic may come across as bizarre. I have never written a fic like this before, so I apologize for any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you like it or at the very least it doesn't suck.

**Constructive criticism and reviews are always welcome.**

* * *

It was just like any other day for a dark blue tadpole name Tamama. He was in another take over the world meeting, where his Sargent, a lead green frog name Keroro, was yammering on about his plans. His others platoons members didn't seem to really care, expect for a crimson red frog name Giroro, who was sitting in his chair, starting to get annoyed with the Sargent.

As for Tamama, he was sitting in his chair, leaning lazily on the table. "Why does Mr. Sarge's talking about his plans, seem so boring today?" He asked himself, quietly.

It wasn't, that he usually found his leader's talking to be really all of that boring, but today it just felt supper boring, all of a sudden.

* * *

Just then he felt eyelids getting heavy. The dark blue tadpole shook his head and thought sternly to himself "NO! I can't fall asleep now! I don't want Mr. Sargent thinking I was slacking off and that woman to steal him away from me!" As sifted his attention back on the green frog.

It wasn't too long, before his eyelids got heavy again. He struggled to keep them open but, soon he couldn't keep them up any long and let fail completely. His body suddenly collapsed, face first on table. When his body made contact, he quickly got up, looking around in a slight panic and confused state.

* * *

After a few seconds, he relaxed once again. The tadpole look at the others and saw that they were still talking and didn't spot him. He gave out a silent sigh and thought "Good! Mr. Sarge didn't see me falling asleep!"

At that moment, Keroro started draw doodles on the chalkboard behind him, while the other platoon members watch. Tamama had a confused look on his face, as to why his platoon leader sated to doodle on the chalkboard.

The drawing Keroro was making was at complete random, he drawn several bunnies wearing a black tuxedo a top hat, 9 ginger bread men, about 10 candies and hamburgers with wings, a bunch of different colored dangos with cartoony eyes, 7 starfishes, a few cartoony birds, and many others, that were just bizarre as those.

Suddenly Keroro stopped what he was doing, turn around to face everybody, and asked "So, what do you think?"

Just then Tamama sawn someone next to him, rising their hand. It was his other platoon member, a sky blue colored, ninja frog, called Dororo.

The male tadpole was shocked when he saw his teammate, the ninja was now wearing a snow-white toga, with matching colored, bird wings, and a halo floating above his head. His entire body was now translucent. But what really shock him was that he wasn't wearing his mask. Dororo never takes off his masked.

* * *

Once he had gotten past his shock, Tamama took a close looked Dororo's face, with a mixture curiosity and amazement. He sawn that blue ninja looked just like a blue Keroro, expect for, he had freckles around his mouth.

The freckles, kind of reminded Tamama of his former apprentice Taruru. If he didn't know any better he would've thought, that Dororo was related to Keroro and Taruru.

The winged frog proceeded to say "Keroro, I strongly disagree with this plan. It would cause a lot of harm to the Pekopains"

Tamama then sifted his attention towards Keroro, only to be socked again. The once leaf green colored frog, was now bright gold-colored and was now wearing a big crown, on his head.

"What are you talking about? It's totally safe" The golden Keronain asked, in his typical causal way.

I wasn't long, before the two frog had gotten into an argument. Tamama kept on staring them with an even more confused expression.

Suddenly he noticed the doodles that was on the chalkboard, was now coming to life and coming out of the board. The young frog then interrupted the frog "Uh, Mr. Sarge, sir? What's happening?"

The crowned frog turned to face him and asked in a slight questioning tone "What are talking private?"

The tadpole point at the flying candies, hamburgers, and floating birds that was several feet above their heads.

Keroro looked up and asked, with even more questioning expression on his face "Uh, how did those things got up there?"

At that moment Tamama sawn a big, red, muscular creature, gotten on the table, angrily screaming out "NATSUMI!" All the while staring at the golden Keroro."NATSUM! NATSUMI! NATSUMI!" The red creature shouted.

"Aw, Giroro don't worry, we won't hurt Natsumi with this plan" Keroro said in a reassuring voice, to the muscular creature."Wha- WHAT? That's Giroro? What in the hell is going on here?" The black tadpole asked himself, as he stared at the scene, wearing a very surprised expression on his face.

Next thing Tamama knew, Keroro and Giroro gotten in to an argument with each and the golden Sargent appeared to somehow, understand every word that the crimson frog was saying.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the platoon's ally, Angol Moi appeared in front of Keroro and wanted to give the gold-colored frog a hug. A mixture of rage, jealousy, and shocked soon filled up in Tamama's body.

The tadpole was surprised, to see Moi entire was now covered in dirt and mushrooms.

As he was watching the event that was taking place, his dark side surfaced and thought angrily to himself "_WHO THE HELL, DOSE THAT WOMAN THINK SHE IS? STEALING MR. SARGE AWAY FROM LIKE THAT!_"

He soon noticed the crown Sargent stopping Moi, with one of his hands, saying calmly "Look Moi, I already told not to hug me. I can't let my shiny colored ruined; now can I?"

"No, sorry Uncle" The dirt covered girl said, in an apologetic tone, as she frown at Keroro.

Tamama's dark side then stood up, in a triumphed pose, happily thinking _"YAY! TAKE THAT BITCH! MR. SARGE IS ALL MINE!_"

However his happiness was short-lived when he saw Keroro and Giroro looking like they're were about ready to fight each other to which his expression changed back to confusion."Gero! Gero!" Keroro laughed. He then smugly asked "So you want to duke it out, Giroro?"The crimson frog replied with a nod and shouted out "NATSUMI!"

"Okay, let's take this outside" The crowned frog said. He then snapped fingers, which caused everyone to teleport to a tropical beached; including the doodles.

Tamama was still surprised about what was going on and it seemed like that feeling wasn't going to go away, anytime soon.

He then looked at the Sargent and the muscular and sawn that they had stared to fight, wrestling each other on the ground.

* * *

After a few seconds, the winged ninja tried to stopped the fighting, by talking to them, but it ended up with him being ignored, hurt on the nosed, by Keroro's foot, having his trauma switched being turn on, having translucent pigment turned to a more transparent one, and crying in front of a tree, all though while whining "Keroro, you're too mean. Why can't we all just get along?"

The dark blue tadpole was staring the crying and kind of felt sorry for the guy. He stared to walk towards Dororo, when out of nowhere, the dangos hoped towards him and the starfishes walked towards him. They all were trying to cheer the now transparent frog up.

Tamama kept on staring, until he felt someone grabbing his shoulder and shaking him.

The baffled turn to that was his other teammate, a yellow frog with glasses name Kururu. The yellow frog seemed, that he too had his looks changed. He now had black colored bat wings, devil tail. He was wearing bright colorful jester hat, on his head.

"Ku ku ku; having fun?" Kururu asked.

Tamama responded with "Uh, no"

Kururu made a displeased grunt. He took his hand off the young frog's shoulder, token out a plate of curry, from who knows where, and began eating it, all the while saying "All well, suit yourself. Ku ku ku ku ku"

Tamama soon felt something wet and cold underneath his nose. He checked it, only to find nothing there.

Suddenly he heard Moi transformed. The dark blue tadpole turn to Moi was now battling with Giroro and Keroro was joyfully running towards him with open arms and he wanted to kiss him.

Tamama was so happy that he too did same, it ended with the two hugging and making out with each other.

* * *

After a few seconds with closing his eyes, open them, only to find that he was kissing Kururu instead. The male tadpole widen in horror. He then push Kururu away from him, gotten on his knees, and stared to gag, as a blush stared to form on the yellow frog's face."Ku ku ku! He's awake" Kururu Informed.

* * *

When he finished his gagging fit, the tadpole looked around to see everything back to normal. It was like nothing ever happen, expect only there where a few things that were different, Dororo had his trauma switch turn on and was now crying in a corner, Keroro was covered in bruises, and Kururu having little black lines underneath his mouth.

Keroro, Giroro, Moi, was staring at Tamama's face, with hands over their mouths, struggling not laugh, but they couldn't hold it anymore and was thrown into laughing fits.

"Uh; what's funny and what's going on?" The dark blue tadpole asked in a confused tone.

Once the two frogs and the girl gotten over their laughing fits, Keroro said with a joyful expression "Man what Kind of dream having? You were, so fast asleep; that nothing woken you, not even Kururu drawing a mustache on your face, seem to wake you up"

"So what happen before, was just a dream?"

The two frogs and the humanoid gave a yes. Kururu then spoke out "Ku ku! I didn't know that you were such a good kisser. Ku ku ku ku!"

Tamama just stood there flabbergasted, desperately wishing that he and Kururu kissing, was all just a bad dream.


End file.
